Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a substrate included in a semiconductor package and an underfill material layer provided on the substrate.
A semiconductor package may be configured by connecting a semiconductor device onto a substrate via conductive bonding units. An underfill material layer may be formed between the substrate and the semiconductor device in order to absorb mechanical stress applied to the conductive bonding units.